Found at Twilight
by Resurrected Muse
Summary: One of Kylie's ghosts, Lily, struggles to accept that she's dead. But since Lily's only memory is of a strange dream saying that she isn't dead, that's easier said then done. And Lily swears that they only have til the next full moon to find her body. Hiatus/Discontinued
1. Who am I?

_**Found At Twilight**_

.:o0o:.

The blackness enveloped me, so very cold, and at the same time burning hot. I felt heavy as lead, but lighter than air. What is happing? Where am I? Who took…no better question, who am I?

Then all of a sudden the blackness falls way leaving white in its place.

"Lily," the voice was soothing and powerful, "Lily this is confusing but no matter what anyone says you are not dead."

Dead? Who would say that?

"Lily you have to help Kylie, and in return Kylie can find your body. Now," the black was coming back, _no! I don't want to go! _Unbridle panic filled me, "Lily you have to find you body before the next full moon or you will stay a spirit."

_Wait! _But it was too late the black was back.

.:o0o:.

"Owww." Couldn't the voice have let me down gently?

Now where am? And how was I suppose to find Kylie?

Ok start with the basics, I'm in a cave. A waterfall is covering the entrance. I'm wearing shorts, a tee shirt, and good running shoes. That's good.

Now what? Hmmm, I guess I should get walking if I'm going to find this Kylie person.

Even though I got this idea from a wicked dream. It must be my mind trying to make me remember. I must have a concussion, because I can't remember a thing. Well besides my name and that crazy dream.

The water was cold and once I got out in the open all I saw was a lake, and to my eternal dismay woods. Everywhere.

Fan-firkin'-taskic.

I got out of the lake and while ringing out my clothes tried to see if there was a path. I found one on the other side of the lake and started to walk. I just hope I meet someone who knows me. So they can tell me who I am, because a name doesn't make a person.

.:o0o:.

**Ok Kylie and the gang will show up next chapter. Please review! **


	2. I'm a ghost?

The path in the woods was only lightly worn. The trees blocked out most of the light, but it was still hot as hell, and muggy. My shirt clung to me and my shoes were still wet, I probably should have taken them off. Seeing at how my luck was going I'm to get trench foot or some god awful water borne illness.

"Anyone here?" I called out for the fifth time. And guess what no one is here, just me, myself and I. "It's Lily! Hello I can't remember anything, someone please answer me!"

Damn it all to hell! There is no one here…

The rustling in the bushes next to me proved me wrong, but if it was a good guy why wouldn't they answer back…? Unless…

I hear a far off scream I cradled my head. Flashes of a man with sliver hair and red eyes laughing as I bleed. The man cutting my face and clothes…. I recognized the scream as my own. As fast as the vision came it left.

Crumbled on the ground I look up a huge dark-haired man in a suit stood above me, frozen like he was listening to something far off.

"I… please…" I stuttered and stammered. Please tell me he's a good guy. But the man just ignored me. I flinched and cowered as he started to walk towards me, and he…

Just kept walking, like I wasn't on the forest floor screaming for no good reason. After the man was completely out of sight I scrambled up and started to run, I don't want to be there when the man comes back. Didn't the voice say something about ghost? Oh my god! That must have been a ghost! That would explain why he didn't see me. But, shit, that means I can see ghost.

I just kept running, damn I must have hit my head really hard. I'm just hallucinating, and once I get back to civilization they can get me to a hospital.

There! I see a little cabin that says 'Office'; I must be at a camp! I bend over panting, I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Hey!" I yell to a group of teens, "I hit my head and I can't remember where I am!" The group of teens just kept walking. What is this? A camp for the deaf? I jogged in front of the group. "Hey can't see I need help?"

A girl with bright green highlights shivered, "Do you guys feel that?"

_Hello?_ I wave my hand in front of their faces _can't you see me? _

"Ya it just dropped, what ten degrees." A boy with pink hair said.

"Hey Miranda," the girl with green highlights asked a girl with a whole bunch of colors in her hair, "Didn't Kylie say that it gets colder when a ghost is around?"

_Wait?_ I stopped _they can't see me? And they think there is a ghost around? _No. Way. I am not dead!

_Ok_, I told myself, _stop hyperventilating. _

They mentioned a Kylie; if I follow them then maybe this Kylie girl can help me sort it out. The voice said I am not dead, so I have to believe him. Plus I'm supposed to help her, right? I follow the group in to a building.

.:o0o:.

It turns out that it was lunchtime and my luck held out. Kylie wasn't there, and no one could see me, great. Then apparently I'm at a camp for witches, because all they talked about were spells. Great, I'm invisible and a bunch of super powered witch who are terrified of ghost would probably hex the hell out of me if they knew I was there.

Just fan-frigin'-taskic.

Eventually Miranda excused herself, saying she wanted to check on Kylie. I did a little happy dance at that; Kylie should be able to see me? And she'll help me find my body, I mean the voice said she would, it promised me I wasn't dead, I just have to keep faith that the voice wasn't lying.

The walk to the cabin was short; Miranda zipped right up stairs and knocked on the door. "Kylie? You ok? How'd meeting your grandparents go?"

A blond girl opened the door her blue eyes were puffy and red, "Could have been better," she looked right at me, "Hey Miranda who did you bring with you?"

Great the one person who can see me is an emotional wretch, and I feel horrible for adding on to her problems.

I just smile sheepishly and wave, "Hi I'm Lily, and the voice said you could help me?" Great, Kylie looks like she's about to go hide under a rock.

.:o0o:.

**I hope it isn't to choppy but Lily is confused and has no idea what is going on**. **As for Lily feeling bad for having to ask Kylie for help, wouldn't you if you saw that they were a wreck but they were the only one you could turn to? **


	3. Fun Conversations?

"There's no one…." Miranda whimpered, "Oh there's a ghost…"

Miranda looked a green and like she was about to pass out. I frowned, "Hey is she ok?"

But Kylie wasn't looking at me, but at Miranda, "Don't worry you scared her off."

"I'm right here." But after I saw that witch girl came back to a normal color, "Oh, wow witches are scared of ghost. And to think I spent the last thirty minutes being terrified of them." I raised my eyebrow as Miranda gulped.

"I have to get going. I just want to check up on you," Miranda stuttered, "Bye." She left like a bat out of hell.

My frown deepens, "I didn't mean to scare anyone." Man now I feel terrible, I ruined two peoples day. "I'm incredibly sorry but I need your help." Kylie mumbles something under her breath. "What was that?" I kept my tone light because at least I don't remember most of my problems and it looks like Kylie's problems where hitting her hard.

Kylie looked at me surprised, "Usually it's like pulling teeth to get a ghost to communicate, why are you so talkative?"

I bit my lip, "Well I'm not dead."

Kylie deadpanned, "You're not dead."

"That's correct." I bit my lip again.

Kylie was not amused, "Explain to me why you don't think your dead?" She crossed her arms and gave me an expecting look.

Oh shit, time to sound like a crazy person. "Well um, please don't judge me by how this sound." Kylie started to tap her foot. I swallowed, "AvoiceinthecavetoldmethatI'mnotdead."

Kylie stop tapping her foot, "What?"

"A voice," I bit my lip, "in the cave told me," I looked away from her expression, "that I'm not dead."

Kylie sighed, "Really?"

Oh this is going to be a fun conversation.

Just fan-frickin-taskic.

.:o0o:.

**Sorry it's short, but reviews may encourage me to write longer chapters. *wink, wink***


	4. Not Dead

**Sorry for the wait but real life hit me in the face. School, getting ready for college, friends and other shenanigans were keeping me busy. But I got some inspiration to day while I was donating blood (for human use sorry but my blood bank only uses blood for medical stuff) and here it is.**

.:o0o:.

Well you that fun conversation Kylie and I were supposed to have? It never happened because Della, Kylie's friend intruded on over convo. And apparently that was a good enough excuse to ignore me.

I screamed and yelled at Kylie for the first five minutes of the pair walking to an activity, until I realized that, no Kylie would rather do archery than talk to me.

So I decided (I admit this was childish of me) that I would try and freak out her friends until she would talk to me.

But all that got me was listening to Miranda (they all had the same archery class) bitch about how it was cold and a fiery glare from Kylie. At one point Kylie motioned me over and spat out under her breath "Grow up, I'll talk to you after you figure out that you are dead!" then proceed to ignore me again.

The nerve of her! I am not dead! I'm not sure how I know that, but I know that I am not dead with every fiber of my being.

I stomp over to the tree line and sat down. Crossing my arms I made it a point not to look at her.

How am I going to prove that I am not dead…?

.:o0o:.

**I know it's really short but this more to prove that I am not dead. **


End file.
